


好梦

by naaatsuuu



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naaatsuuu/pseuds/naaatsuuu
Summary: 一个3×19和3×20的AU。一点点不安、一点点痛苦和很多很多的爱。A one-shot AU of what happened in 3×19 and 3×20. A combination of a little bit of angst, a little bit of pain and so much love. LimLendez centered. Written in simplified Chinese.
Relationships: Audrey Lim/Neil Melendez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	好梦

Audrey一进酒吧，就被Claire拦了下来。Neil需要她来帮忙诊断他的患者。她知道Neil只在必要时向她求助，于是立刻二话不说地跟到Claire身后，快步走向他的所在之处。地震让酒吧变成了一片废墟，坍塌的横梁东倒西歪，钢筋裸露在灰尘里，碎石断木遍地。窜入她耳内的哀嚎和呻吟声时高时低，音色各异。

Neil率先看到她，招了招手：“这里。”

Audrey点点头，将视线落在他身前。他的伤者被压在房梁之下，呈侧卧位固定不动。她看不真切伤者的脸，只隐约觉得有些面善。走近后，她才认出来，这是酒吧的老板Martha，他曾经的患者。当初为了能在摘除肿瘤的同时尽可能让Martha过上与从前无异的生活，Neil费了不少心思，甚至还请Audrey来一同商讨她的手术方案。Audrey在他身边停下脚步，问道：“你需要我做什么？”

“给她带上颈圈，再抬上担架送回医院做手术，以防脊椎骨折，你觉得有问题吗？”Neil先问，又补充道，“病史包括脊柱肿瘤切除——”

“和第一至第三颈骨融合术，我记得。Hey，Martha.”Audrey微笑着跟Martha打了个招呼。从看到Martha的那一刻起，她的心里就浮现了一丝疑问。而他如此询问，又让她的疑虑更深了几分。这是非常基础的判断，绝非平常Neil会特意为之寻求她意见的事情，更不要说在人手短缺的地震现场将她找来。但她业已在此，便也无暇细想。

Neil轻轻点头表示认可：“是的。现在主诉有严重的背痛。我需要你来判断一下，如果是你，你会怎么做。”

Audrey制止了准备操作的救援人员，上前了一小步：“好吧，让我看看，除了脊椎骨折，还会不会有什么别的情况。”

但她还没来得及进一步观察，就听见一声大喊：“不要碰她！”她回过头，发现Shaun不知何时也走到了这里来。

高喊过后，Shaun像平常一样，沉默地思考起来。Audrey和Neil对视了一眼，决定安静等待他的解释。片刻之后，Shaun看向Martha，问道：“刚才，他们碰到你的脖子的时候，你缩了缩。你的右手疼吗？”

Martha皱着眉头回答：“是的，火烧火燎地疼。”

Shaun点点头，迅速判断道：“不仅是骨折，有什么东西正压在她的脊椎上。如果把她抬上担架，可能会移动那个东西，造成永久瘫痪。”

Neil张了张口，正想提问，就见Shaun已经开始转身：“我要找到Lea，她在哪里？”

Audrey跟Neil交换了一下目光。Neil对她耸了耸肩，她回以一个无奈的眼神，并轻轻地点了点头。于是Neil转向Shaun，告诉他：“Lea在酿酒厅，但那里已经被完全堵住了。”

“谢谢你，我要找到Lea.”Shaun没有回头，直奔酿酒厅而去。

见Claire望向Neil，Audrey摇头道：“让他去吧。说不定除了Lea之外，酿酒厅还有其他人需要他。”

Neil认同地点点头，没再管Shaun，转头对Claire嘱咐道：“去把便携式X光机拿过来。”

Audrey和他并肩站在原地。她隔着些距离观察Martha，思考片刻后，问他：“如果在脊椎上，会不会是螺钉？移除肿瘤之后，你用来融合椎骨的？”

Neil看向她的目光先是一怔，随即渐渐染上喜色。他笑着接话：“我怎么没想到？可能是第二颈骨螺钉。”但话一说完，他的脸色又肉眼可见地沉了下来。

Audrey立刻明白了他没说出口的话：如果真是螺钉，那就麻烦了。她抬手在他胳膊上轻抚几下，宽慰道：“到底是不是，等Dr. Browne把X光机拿过来，我们就能知道了。”

Neil点点头，感觉到Martha和她的妻子Noreen都在看他，只好尽可能显得平静些：“你说得对。”

Audrey这才将视线从Martha身上移开，好好地端详他。他灰头土脸的，额角和眉梢还挂了彩。她莫可奈何地叹了口气，问道：“你在电话里跟我说你没事，那你头上是怎么了？”

Neil摆摆手：“你不是想告诉我刮擦也算得上什么事吧？”

“好吧，刮擦当然不算什么事，我只是担心还有别的伤。”注意到他不时无意识地蹙眉，Audrey不太确信地提议，“趁着等Dr. Browne的时间，我们可以迅速地检查一下。”

Neil站着不动，并别过头极力躲避她担忧的眼神，反对道：“不用了。我知道你很擅长你的工作，但不用了，谢谢，我没事。”

Andrey正要反驳，就看到Claire拎着便携式X光机经过他们身边。她飞快地接话：“他有事，腹部内出血。他说不太疼，但我碰到出血位置的时候他喊了出来。再检查一遍吧，Dr. Lim，拜托你了。”

Audrey挑起眉梢，看向Neil：“好吧，Dr. Browne看看压着Martha脊椎的到底是什么。至于你，Dr. Melendez，过来让我看看。”她一边说，一边先走到一旁等着他。

Neil皱起眉头：“有必要吗？”但他还是挪动脚步，走到了她身边。

“当你的主任认为有必要的时候，那就是有必要。”Audrey扔下手里的急救包，半蹲在他身前，“现在，掀起衣服。”

“我不需要两个医生扔下患者在一边不看，光看我。”Neil一边掀起衣服，一边压低声音咕哝道，“我没事，只是横梁掉下来，砸到了，有点淤血，这很正常，没什么事。”

Audrey没说话，只是伸出手，轻轻地碰了一下出血点。

“疼！”尽管Neil试图克制自己，但他还是不自觉地叫喊出声。

Audrey皱起眉头，将Neil的衣服抬高了些，塞到他手里：“Dr. Browne，做得好，能够在患者欺瞒和否认病情的时候注意到情况的严重性。你说得没错，他有事。”

Neil放弃了申辩。配合着她的检查，他将衬衣往上拎了拎，并稍微侧了身。片刻的疼痛过去之后，他开始感觉到Audrey的指尖在他腰腹间游走。他低下头，在混沌的光线里研读着她。她的表情一丝不苟，动作小心但熟练。她不时变换触诊的手势，在出血位置四周探寻。她是他所认识的最适合急诊室和救援现场的人。与其说无论发生什么事她都能保持镇定，倒不如说越是紧张的时刻，她就越能平静下来，迅速且高效地搭建团队，有条不紊地带领大家完成救治工作。许多次他一进急诊室，就看到她一边处理自己的伤者，一边指导住院医生处理其他伤者。她的强大、沉着总是让他移不开眼，既嫉妒又倾慕。

他正想着，Audrey忽然抬起头，猝不及防地跟他对上眼。他立刻冲她笑了起来。

但Audrey无动于衷，缓缓地摇了摇头，面无表情地盯着他说：“做好准备。”

Neil甚至还没来得及理解她让他做好什么准备，就猛地感觉到又一阵强烈的疼痛滑过他的身躯。Audrey显然不肯放过他出血的位置。他倒抽了一口气，龇着牙说：“谢谢你的提醒。”

“好了，衣服放下来吧。”Audrey把他提着衣服的手往下拉了拉，然后直起身来跟他面对面站着。她确定两个人在对视后，才望着他的眼睛说：“看完Martha的X光结果，第一时间回医院。”

Neil没有说话，正默默地整理衣服时，听到不远处的Claire说：“你们可以过来看结果了。”

X光结果很清晰，Neil先开了口：“确实是第二颈骨螺钉。”

闻言，Martha颤着声音问道：“所以那位医生说得没错，我要瘫痪了？”

“如果不处理的话，恐怕是的。”Neil坦白回答。Audrey也在旁边点了点头。

但Claire忽然提议：“也许我们可以在这里把螺钉取出来？”

Noreen立刻表达了反对：“不，你们不能在这种地方对我妻子的颈椎进行手术。”

Neil看了Claire一眼，又看看Audrey，才对Martha和Noreen说：“手术确实有风险，而且比大多数手术都要高。但Dr. Browne说得对，如果不在这里把螺钉取出来，很大可能你脖子以下都会瘫痪。”

Noreen沉默了，但Martha果断道：“把它取出来。”

Neil并不意外，他点点头，嘱咐Claire：“Dr. Browne，准备手术。”

见他俨然要亲自上阵，Audrey拦下他：“现在开始，Martha就由我接手了。你立刻回医院，做一个详细的检查。”说着，她走到一旁，从口袋里拿出手机，拨了个电话：“Dr. Glassman，你回到医院了吗？有件事我要告诉你。”

Neil有些意外，但他没有说话，只是挥手示意同样惊奇地扭过头来看的Claire不要停，继续进行手术准备。他自己则跟到了她身边。

“Dr. Melendez在地震中被横梁压到了，有内出血，我认为是肠子，但具体如何还需要详细的全身检查来确定。我让他现在就回去，麻烦你帮我看着他，确保他一回去就立刻接受检查，不要让他去急诊室帮忙，不要让他接手术，尽可能一秒钟都不要耽误。”Audrey停顿稍许后，对着电话点点头，“好，谢谢你。”

看她收起电话，Neil才再次提出反对意见：“我现在感觉还好，可以给Martha做完手术再回去检查。”

但他能感觉到，比起刚才微笑站在他身边支持他的Audrey，此时此刻，当他们单独站在一旁谈论他的伤势时，她浑身上下都散发着低气压。他还来不及再说些什么，就听到她公事公办地压低声音下命令：“不，Dr. Melendez，也许你现在自我感觉挺好，觉得自己没事，但很可能这种好的感觉不会持续太久，等你感觉不妙再回去就晚了。我看到过前一秒还在跟我交代自己病情的患者下一秒就倒在急诊室的地板上，无数次。我不需要我的患者来判断自己的伤势，也不需要我的外科医生冒着生命危险在这里工作。回医院去，如果检查完，没有事，你可以去帮Andrews的忙，他一定很高兴。这里交给我，我会照顾好你的患者。”

Neil拉起她的手腕，再往旁边走了走，避开了他们的同事、患者和救援人员：“做完这个手术，我跟Martha的救护车一起回去。我没有什么大事，比不上这里要紧。”

“不，Melendez，你明明知道自己有事。”听他这么说，她的神情凌厉起来，“你担心伤势影响你的判断，所以才想听我的诊断意见，不是吗？你可以为了患者这样做，现在事关你自己了，你就不当一回事了吗？我不需要你做这一台手术，我需要你做以后的无数台手术。也许我的外科医生不在乎自己的伤势，但我在乎。”

“所以我现在连Dr.都不是了吗？我的意见无足轻重吗？”Neil难以置信地看着她，“你不应该替我做决定，Dr. Lim.”

Audrey直视着他的眼睛：“你现在是一名伤者！你要当着这么多人的面跟我吵架吗？”

“不，我回医院。”说罢，他径直走向Martha，在她身边俯下身来，说：“Martha，你认识Dr. Lim，她是我们的外科主任，也是我们最好的创伤外科医生。有她来做手术，你不用担心。”

Martha向他露出了一点笑容：“我知道。”

***

Martha的手术遇到了不小的麻烦，但幸好Claire想到用啤酒机来做血液回收机，手术最终还是顺利地完成了。当Martha醒来后握住Noreen手的那一刻，她们都松了一口气。而Park的患者Casey就没那么幸运了。尽管Park百般努力，他还是只能看着这个跟他儿子Kellen一样大的男孩的生命气息随着时间一起逐渐流逝。

Audrey留下Park在酒吧陪着Casey，自己则带Claire走出了酒吧。多数人已经被救出了。相比起这里，现在医院更需要她们。她跟现场的调度员稍作沟通后，领着Claire上了一辆准备送两个轻伤者去医院的救护车。

坐在Claire对面，Audrey能看出来她对Neil的担忧。Claire是一个善良、聪明、坚定的医生，而且时不时会像Shaun一样，冒出令人惊喜的急智，正如今天，她在手术中救了她们的患者。Audrey完全可以理解Neil对她的欣赏，她值得Neil的青眼有加。想到这里，Audrey开口称赞道：“Dr. Browne，能想到用啤酒机来回收血液，这非常棒。”

Claire有些意外，迎上Audrey赞扬的目光后，她微笑着点了点头：“谢谢。”

Audrey回以一笑，没再说什么，低头拿出手机。屏幕上只有Glassman接到Neil时的留言：你是对的，还好你坚持让他回来。

她反复重读着这句话，不知道这到底意味着什么。如果她是对的，那么Neil的内出血肯定很严重；但Glassman说还好她坚持让他回去，这是说没有造成致命的伤害吗？

惊觉自己脑海里闪过了怎样的可能性，Audrey不由得焦虑地在大腿上抓了抓。哪怕在她坚持要Neil回去的时候，她也没有想过那真的会是多致命的伤害。她只是凭自己这么多年在急诊室的经验判断，内出血拖下去绝对不会是好事。也许他需要紧急手术，也许还需要在床上躺一段时间，但真的致命吗？

她忽然意识到，从什么时候开始，他已经成了她生活中最恒定的一部分，无论发生什么事，他总是在那里。当她需要他的医学意见时，当她想要坐下来喝酒时，当她为繁杂的行政事务而头疼时，他总是在那里，耐心地聆听她的抱怨，仔细地分析他们面对的情况，用他的笑容和怀抱，还有他们同样钟爱的酒精，给予她支持和陪伴。也许她失去过其中的一两样东西，她没有勇气重新寻求他的怀抱，也一度难以面对他的笑容，但他始终在那里，在看着她，支持着她。她的心已然默认了这一点，为他保留了一个独属于他的位置，那个位置就是他们之间的永恒。

但她竟然忘记了最重要的事情。凡胎肉身从来就没有什么永恒可言。她是一个普通人，他也一样。就像出入医院的所有患者一样，他们也要面对厄运，面对生死，面对永失所爱。命运并不会因为他们是治病救人的医生而开恩放过他们。他曾经差点儿永远失去她，而这一次，到她了。

Neil到底怎么样了？他还好吗？伤势严重吗？醒着吗？做手术了吗？Audrey发现自己一闲下来，就止不住满脑子的胡思乱想。如今在这狭小的车厢里，她连些能借以分散注意力的东西都没有，只能把Glassman的留言翻来覆去地看，安慰自己没有更多的消息就是好消息。

司机跟调度员再三确认后，又来向Audrey和Claire核对她们的目的地，听到她们明白无误地说要去圣何塞圣文德医院后，才终于合上了车门。随着嘈杂的人声散去，Audrey感觉周围的世界终于安静了。她闭上眼睛，徐徐感受着自己的心跳，就像是鼓点一般，一下一下地撞击，格外强烈。

渐渐地，另一阵撞击声有如惊涛拍岸一般翻涌上来。她听了一会儿才意识到那是来电提醒，忙睁开眼睛低头看，Glassman的名字正在屏幕上跃动着。她赶紧接起电话：“Dr. Glassman.”

Glassman连招呼都不打就开门见山地问道：“你回来了吗？”

坐在她对面的Claire虽然没有看过来，却显然正竖起耳朵听这通电话。Audrey不动声色地收起视线：“我和Dr. Browne刚刚离开酒吧，正跟一辆救护车回医院，二十分钟内能到。你那边怎么样？”

“Dr. Andrews在急诊室分流患者，不算他，我们有两名医生可以做手术。你能回来就再好不过了。我会跟Dr. Andrews说一声，让他做好加开手术室的准备。”

“好。”Audrey迟疑了一下才问，“他怎么样了？”

“他——”Glassman的话还没说完就被打断了。Audrey听到他按停了电话，她等了好一阵，电话才重新接通，“他还好。我现在要去一下急诊室，你回来之后直接到外科病房吧，在下一个手术之前，我会在外科病房等你。”

挂掉电话，Audrey抬起头，看到Claire正盯着她看，像是想要从她脸上读出些什么似的。她微笑了一下：“Dr. Glassman说还好，那就应该还好。等下我们直接去外科病房。”

“好，谢谢。”Claire一下子整个人放松了些，她扯了扯衣服袖子，抱起双臂，向后靠了靠。

Audrey悄无声息地叹了口气，没有说话。

路上还算顺利，她们如时回到了医院，直奔外科楼层而去。一出电梯，Audrey就看到Glassman正在电梯口边来回踱步，边低头看表。见电梯里出来的人是她，他迎上来：“回来得正是时候。Dr. Andrews给我排了一台手术，我马上就要下去了。”

Audrey点头：“他怎么样了？”

Glassman一边领着她往病房走，一边解释：“整体还好，但情况有些复杂。手术已经完成了，我知道开腹手术是你们两个的专长，但既然他躺在手术台上，你又不在，我只好尽我所能做了这台手术。说实话，我自认为这台手术完成得还不错。”

Audrey神情凝重地一笑：“但是？”

Glassman叹息道：“但是你也明白，到底来不来得及，还是要看他自己的恢复情况。我已经在系统上把他转到了你手里，现在你是他的主治医生了，检查结果和手术记录你都可以看到。”

Audrey沉默片刻，点了点头：“谢谢。”

在护士站前停下之后，Glassman指了指前方的病房，又说：“术后这24小时很关键，所以在你回来之前，我没有跟你商量，稍微越权，安排了一位我认为很合适的医生来陪护。”

病房里的医生听到动静，探出身来。Audrey这才发现Glassman安排的人是Morgan，她挥了挥缠满绷带的手，向她们打了个招呼，然后缩回病房里。

一直在他们身后默默听着的Claire忽然问道：“她的手……怎么了？”

Glassman不紧不慢地看了她一眼，说：“Dr. Reznick做了个手术，她的具体情况就等我们忙过这一阵之后你再问她吧，Dr. Browne.”见Claire点头，他又转向Audrey，继续说：“她的手目前不能用，所以我跟护士交代过了，让她们听从安排，多注意一下这边。如果没什么问题的话，她一个人守在这里就够了。万一有什么状况，她会通过护士站呼叫你。我们祈祷吧，希望你不会听到呼叫提醒。”

Audrey若有所思：“所以现在我们只能等待了，是吗？”

Glassman慢慢地点了点头：“是的，你们在酒吧做得很好。Dr. Browne，我听Dr. Melendez说了，谢谢你坚持检查了他的情况，并且真实地反映给Dr Lim.”

Claire不好意思地笑了一下：“不，不用谢。”

Glassman看了一眼表，转向Audrey，叮嘱道：“我要回去做手术了。我们开了三间手术室来用，但Dr. Andrews大多数时候还是在急诊室分流和处理患者。现在我把急诊室和外科都交还给你，你来安排吧。”

“谢谢。”Audrey点点头，对Claire说，“Dr. Browne，去看他一眼吧，然后我们就回急诊室。你来顶替Dr. Andrews进行分流和简单的救治，有什么事就到手术室找我们，我去开第四间手术室。”

***

Audrey的第一台手术是为一个宫外孕的女孩终止妊娠，这并没有花费太长时间。手术完成后，她回到自己的办公室里，打开了电脑。

Neil一直说她喜欢急诊室喜欢做手术是追求刺激，但他不知道，自从收到Glassman的留言之后，唯有在做手术的时候，她才能获得一丝平静，得以暂时忘却他所处的险境。而每当手术结束，无论是在地震现场，还是在医院，所有的恐惧都会在顷刻间卷土重来。

Audrey打开医院内部系统，很快就找到了Glassman转给她的资料。她深深地吸了一口气，又颤颤地将气呼出来。她的手不自觉地在桌上敲了好几下，才挪到触控板上，点开Neil Melendez的病历。

正如Glassman所说，所有的检查结果和手术记录都在里面，非常详细。她反复看了好几遍，先看检查结果，再看手术报告，又回头翻检查结果，再读手术报告，直到每个词都在眼前转化成画面。

如果不是知道Glassman已经完成了手术，知道Neil已经躺在病床上由Morgan看护着，她大概会连走带跑地冲到Glassman面前，向他提出她所能想到的办法。也许Glassman会驳回她的意见，但他的异议会引导她产生新的想法，他们会讨论出一个最终可行的方案。或者，他们不得不放弃。

她离失去他只有咫尺之遥。如果他没有叫Claire来找她，如果她没有坚持检查他的伤势，如果他做了那台手术，那么这些疯狂侵占她脑海的恐惧全都会成真，她只能眼睁睁地失去他。Audrey猛地合上电脑。

离开外科楼层回到急诊室之前，Claire进了病房，走到了他的床边。而她只是站在门口，在等待Claire的同时，远远地看着病床上的他。

她无法走近。她害怕看到他奄奄一息的样子，害怕看到仪器上他的生命体征，害怕自己本能地在他身上读取生命流逝的轨迹。这本来是她最擅长的事情，收病人、分析病情、执行手术方案、进行预后评估，原来她一直以来都引以为豪的事情，一旦用在他身上，竟会让她如此痛苦。

放在桌上的手机震了一下，Audrey平复呼吸，将手机拿了起来。Nurse Villanueva发来一条留言，写着：“Dr. Reznick的手动不了，如果你想联系她，请打电话给我。”

她感觉到自己的手在无法遏制地震颤，手指在屏幕上连续按了好几下，才终于触碰到拨打的图标，将电话拨了出去。不一会儿，她看到屏幕上出现了一张脸，她吸吸鼻子，微笑着打了个招呼：“Nurse Villanueva.”

“Dr. Lim，太好了，你没有挑我在急诊室的时候打电话给我。我现在就在Dr. Reznick和Dr. Melendez的身边，你稍等。”说着，她把镜头对准了Morgan，Morgan立刻微笑了一下：“Dr. Lim.”

Audrey迫不及待地问道：“Dr. Reznick，他怎么样了？”

Morgan扭头面向仪器，确认了一遍Neil的各项指标后，才回过头回答：“生命体征平稳，但我觉得他比我们想象中要虚弱一些，所以一时半会儿应该还不会醒。”

结果仍然未明。Audrey机械地点了点头：“好的，谢谢你。”

她一时间不知道该说些什么，她能看到Morgan身后的仪器，还能看到随着Nurse Villanueva不经意地晃动镜头，他的手时不时地出现在画面边缘。她想要握住那只手。她想要坐在他床边陪伴他。她恐惧失去他，她渴望见到他。

“Dr. Lim——”

这一声呼唤让Audrey回过神来，她将目光重新聚焦在屏幕中央，只见Morgan张了张嘴，却始终没有发出声音，似乎有些迟疑。她微笑了一下，耐心等待着。

“你想……”Morgan的声音摇摇欲坠，“看看他吗？”

Audrey愣住了，她花了几秒钟才明白过来Morgan的意思。几乎来不及再做思考，她感觉自己已经点了点头，但怕两边房间的光线都太暗，Morgan看不清，她又说：“是的，谢谢，我非常想。”

她好像听不见自己的声音了，不知道自己究竟有没有说出口，只是隐约看到Morgan似乎点了点头，然后镜头开始一点一点偏移，转向了病床上的Neil，再一点一点地靠近他的脸。

这不再是酒吧里那张沾灰的脸。他的脸被擦得很干净，额头上擦伤的地方妥帖地贴了一小块胶布，眉梢的伤口染着红。这也不是她曾经在许多个清晨醒来，看到的那张连睡觉的时候也带着笑的脸。暗淡无光的脸色衬得他的神情平静肃穆，让她望而生畏。

她屏住气，试图从屏幕上捕捉他的呼吸。但她的心跳再度强烈起来，过于强烈，过于吵闹，过于喧哗，像海浪一般没过她。在这阵阵冲刷中，她渐渐地看到了些微的起伏，也渐渐地找回了自己的声音。

她听到自己说：“谢谢你们。”

***

Audrey做了一台又一台的手术，一个小时又一个小时。Neil的脸会在她每一次步出手术室时浮现，在她走进手术室前消失。Morgan借Nurse Villanueva的手给她发过几条留言，向她报告Neil的情况。知道他还好的念头，支撑着她做完了所有的手术。

Audrey穿过走廊，外面的世界正由暗转明，透着光亮。她知道自己应该立刻回到病房去，检查Neil的情况，守在他床边，但还是不由自主地走到了家属等待室前，推开门，在离门口最近的一张沙发上坐了下来。

有人推开门：“手术很成功。”

Audrey抬起头，看到来人是Glassman，先是一笑，又摇头：“我从没想过等待这句话的人会这么煎熬。”

“当然。工作久了，我们会太习惯于自己作为医生的身份，忽视一些我们见怪不怪的事情，这是在所难免的。”Glassman在她身边坐下来，“你去看他了吗？不算刚回到医院跟Dr. Browne一起的那一次。”

Audrey一耸肩，轻轻地摇头说：“还没有。Dr. Reznick和Nurse Villanueva在视像电话里给我看了他一眼。但我还没有去过病房。”

Glassman点头：“好吧，如果你想知道的话，他已经醒过一次。我去看过，各项指标都不错，现在只是需要时间慢慢恢复过来。也许一年内还需要动几次小手术，但一切结束之后，工作和生活都不会受到什么影响。”

“我知道。Dr. Reznick已经告诉我了，只是……”Audrey叹了一口气，空摇头，没有说下去。

他们沉默着并肩坐了一会儿，Glassman忽然问：“你想聊聊吗？Audrey，我不是以院长的身份过来的，只是朋友。”

Audrey感觉自己仿佛就在等待这句话。当Glassman一说出口，她的眼睛就红了：“噢，Aaron，我看了片子。我看了他的检查结果和手术记录。我差点儿就再也见不到他了，不是吗？”

Glassman没有否认：“是的。”

眼泪开始一滴接一滴地滑过脸颊，Audrey没有伸手去擦：“我一闲下来，就不停地想，如果真的失去他了，我怎么办？如果手术台上发生了什么事，那我们之间最后的话，就是我在用职位压他，我在推开他。天啊，Aaron，我做了什么？”

Glassman轻叹一口气，温声劝慰：“Hey，不要那样想。你做了对的事情，你及时把他送回来了。如果不是你坚持让他回来，他很可能会来不及手术，腹腔内大面积感染，多脏器受损，败血性休克。既然你看过了病历，那你应该比我更清楚，是你避免了这一切。Audrey，不要为此责怪自己。”

Audrey只是摇头：“我不知道，我不知道。哪怕分手之后，在我躲着他的时候，我至少知道他就在医院里，跟我一样在为患者的健康而忙碌着，这让我心里很踏实。因为我知道他很好，这就足够了，哪怕这渐渐开始跟我无关。他在那里就足够了。但如果我真的失去他了呢？我还能跟谁说话，跟谁喝酒，向谁寻求对患者的不同意见？我怎么会天真到默认他会一直在我的生活里？Aaron，我希望他是我生活中的一部分，我希望他一直在我的生活里。”

沉默片刻后，Glassman试探着问：“我想，你想要的，已经不止是你们现在，或者哪怕是过去曾经拥有的那么多了，对吗？”

Audrey垂下头，目光放空：“我是不是明白得太晚了？他还想要一样的东西吗？”

Glassman摇头：“Audrey，我不认为那是你需要担心，或者说你真正担心的事情。”

Audrey苦笑：“我也还是没有办法放弃这份工作，放弃这个地方。他也一样。我们之间……”

Glassman打断了她：“不，这也不是。我想HR已经跟你们说得很明白了，你们上报什么，HR就接受什么。”

看到Audrey静默不语，Glassman又说：“事实上，我不认为除了死亡，还有什么事情会真正让我们失去所爱之人。如果爱足够深厚，足够强大，它会带着我们找到出路的。Audrey，很多时候，特别是对我们的职业来说，及时止损是正确且必要的做法。但也有一些时候，所谓的损害在本质上只是我们的恐惧。你知道要克服恐惧，最好的办法是什么吗？”

Audrey看向他：“面对？”

Glassman点头，又摇头：“是和我们爱的人一起面对。我们看到爱人的心，也把心交给爱人。我们知道自己拥有什么，知道自己可以给予什么，那是我们的盔甲，也是我们的武器。Audrey，是时候放下医生的身份了，做朋友，陪着他。无论如何，你至少可以做到这些。”

Audrey抬起手擦擦眼泪，勉强挤出一个笑容，向Glassman点了点头。

Glassman坐直身体，认真地问：“你觉得，我需要换一个人当他的主治医生吗？”

Audrey肯定地摇了摇头：“不。”

Glassman看了她一眼，理解地点点头：“好吧。那我要回家休息了。Audrey，保重。”

“你说……”Audrey抬起头。Glassman在门口停住脚步，回头看她。她迟疑片刻，继续问道：“你说，他现在在睡觉吗？”

Glassman会意微笑道：“恐怕你要自己去看一看才能知道。但至少我刚才经过的时候，Dr. Reznick告诉我他还在睡。”

Audrey又擦了擦眼泪，终于站了起来：“她守了很久了，我应该让她休息一下了。”

Glassman为她扶住了打开的门：“当然。”

***

病房区很安静，除了值班护士，走廊里没有其他人。Audrey静静地走到Neil的病房前，在门口停了下来。Morgan听到她的脚步声，回头打招呼：“Dr. Lim.”

Audrey微微点头：“Dr. Reznick，他还在睡吗？”

“是的，大概真的太累了吧。”随着Audrey走进病房，在Neil的床边坐下，Morgan慢慢侧身重新面对着病床，“说实话，我从来没见过这样的Dr. Melendez，如果可以，真希望不用再这样看护你们任何一个人。”

知道Morgan在说上次给她上体外膜氧合的事情，Audrey理解地点点头：“我明白。”

“他刚才醒来的时候，问起你了。”Morgan说，“他问我你有没有来。”

Audrey正伸手替Neil拉被角，听她这样说，手上的动作不由得一滞。她定了定，给他把被子拉好，才坐定了问Morgan：“你怎么说？”

Morgan耸耸肩：“我说你一回来就来过了，你来看过之后才去急诊室的。”

“谢谢你。”

“Dr. Melendez会没事的吧？”Morgan小声地问，“我不是说活下来，我的意思是，像你那样，慢慢恢复过来，回到我们身边，很严厉地指导我们，教给我们很多东西。”

“原来你们觉得他很严厉吗？看来他‘我对人友好’的那一套并不奏效。”Audrey佯作惊奇，然后笑了，“他会没事的。可能时间要长一些，不过会没事的。”

门口又传来一阵脚步声。Audrey和Morgan一起回头，是Claire，她已经换上了便服，肩上挎着包。她正要走进来，Morgan忽然开口说：“Claire，Dr. Melendez说，他觉得，如果你完成工作了，就应该好好回家休息。这一天已经够漫长了。”

Audrey有些意外，但她保持了沉默，尽可能降低自己的存在感。Claire正要说话，Morgan又说：“他说，大家都很累了，不需要在这个时候来看他，他也招呼不了任何人。”

感觉到Claire凝视自己的目光，Audrey站了起来：“那我……”

“不！”Morgan制止了她，“他说如果你来了，他希望你留下。他目前还需要他的主刀医生和主治医生。如果Shaun回来了，他很希望Shaun也可以来看看，他说最好Shaun能想出什么办法让他接下来一段时间好过一些。”

Claire在原地站了一会儿，随即扬起一个微笑，说：“我知道，我本来就准备下班回家了，只是想过来看看，顺便有几句话想跟你说。”

“我？”Morgan疑惑地反问。

“是的。”Claire肯定地点点头，“Dr. Lim，能拜托你看护Dr. Melendez吗？我想Dr. Reznick是时候好好休息一下了，如果她回到病床上去，她的手应该可以恢复得更快。”

“好吧，你不必因为才知道我的手的事情而感到抱歉。我本来就没跟几个人说，也不打算让你们知道。”Morgan举着双手，了然地说。但她还是站了起来。

“我来照看Dr. Melendez吧。”Audrey对Morgan点点头，“Dr. Reznick，你今天做得非常棒，辛苦你了。去好好休息吧，你的双手对我们来说都很重要，恢复好之后再回来。Dr. Browne，谢谢你。”

送走Morgan和Claire之后，Audrey离开床，走到了Morgan之前坐的位置，倚在椅背上，安静地望着Neil胸口的起伏。她的身体确实已经很累了，连轴转了几十个小时，现在恐怕只有酒精和睡眠可以让她稍稍舒服一些。但她的大脑却很清醒，一幕幕地重温着他们相识以来的点滴。

在得知她选择创伤外科作为发展方向时，他推开休息室的门，在她刚躺下的下铺床边坐下来，问她：“Audrey，你要专攻创伤外科吗？”

“是的，怎么了？”她困极了，很不耐烦地应道。

他兴高采烈地说：“没什么，只是觉得这真是个不错的消息。”

她一边合上眼睛，一边敷衍地点头：“嗯，你可以把这个好消息留给你自己，我已经三十多个小时没睡过觉了。”

但他仍然没有离开：“你不问问我为什么是好消息吗？”

她只好睁开眼睛，看着他：“为什么？跟你有关系吗？”

“第一，我少了一个强有力的竞争对手；第二，如果哪天我出了什么事，有你当我的主治医生，我会很安心的。”他分析道。

“Neil，不要乱说。”她白了他一眼，“就算我选创伤外科，你也不会放弃跟我的竞争，外科主任的位置可只容得下一个人，院长办公室也一样。”

他立刻接话：“他们的办公室外都有秘书的位置。”

她重重地点头：“是的，很适合你。”

但他难得只是笑笑，没有反驳，又问她：“第二呢？”

她认真地解释：“我这辈子都不想当你的主治医生，你一定是一个非常难缠的病人。所以，不。”

他装出一副受伤的表情说道：“好吧。那我会在随身的身份证明里塞上一张小纸条，写着，如果发生了什么事，请不要送我到圣何塞圣文德医院，那里的Dr. Audrey Lim拒绝接诊。”

“好主意。”她赞同道，然后伸手推了推他，“你去写纸条吧，我现在要睡觉了。”

在慈善晚会上，他笑着停在她面前打招呼：“Hey，Audrey，又到了一年一度你最讨厌的场合。”

“是的。”她拖长了尾音抱怨道，“喝一杯酒要被人打扰无数遍，说些千篇一律的客套话。这是对威士忌的亵渎。”

他支在桌上，轻晃着酒杯：“你知道外科主任得说很多千篇一律的客套话吧？”

“我当然知道。”她撇撇嘴，“我只是不喜欢罢了，不等于我不擅长。我跟你可不一样。”

他洗耳恭听：“怎么说？”

她扬扬下巴，示意着周围：“我看到了，交际花，举着酒杯到处展示你的魅力，为外科主任的位置做准备，对吧？”

他并不否认：“然后？”

她叹了口气，认真地分析道：“Neil，你这是自找麻烦。如果大家觉得你太好说话，等你当了外科主任，他们会带着各种各样的要求来烦你。”

但他听到的是另一件事：“所以你现在承认我会当外科主任了？”

她斜了他一眼：“当然不！我只是一个友好的竞争者，不忍心看到你还没当上外科主任，就被喝倒在慈善晚会上，得不偿失。”

“不会的。还没跟你碰杯，我怎么能倒？”说着，他举起了酒杯。

她笑着摇摇头，跟他碰杯：“好吧，干杯。”

他们一起度过的第一个周末，因为她大病初愈，两个人除了出门采购之外，其余时间都窝在了家里。他洗完碗出来，发现她正坐在沙发上，用平板电脑浏览摩托车的相关资讯。

“你还没恢复到可以骑摩托车的程度吧？”他站在沙发背后，弯下腰趴在沙发靠背上看她。

她摇头，稍微偏头看向他：“就是因为没有才只能靠视觉享受来体验飞驰的刺激。”

听出她语气里的抱怨，他凑过去轻轻吻了她一下，安慰道：“至少你很快就可以回急诊室享受做手术的刺激。”

她点点头：“好吧，不无道理。你下午要做什么？看研究？”

“嗯，你圣诞节前发给我的那几篇，我还没来得及看。”他绕过沙发，从茶几上拿起平板电脑，走到她身边坐下来。

她有些奇怪地看了他一眼：“我记得它们都不长？”

“没错。只是前几天我实在没心情看，你知道的，我一坐下，就想起你说我因为跟你上床才对你好。这样说对我太不公平了，气得完全看不进去任何东西。”他笑着叹气。

“抱歉。”她调整了一下姿势，倚到他怀里，“我当时只是……不想承认也不想面对我们之间的可能性。”

“我明白。原谅你了。”他一只手松松地搂在她臂上，一只手抄起平板电脑，放到腿上。

两个人安静地看了一段时间，她突然感觉到他把平板电脑挪开，用手重重地拍了一下大腿。她已经把摩托车的界面关掉，也在看期刊。听见他的一番响动，她扭过头，才看到他过分灿烂的一脸笑容。她知道自己发给他的文章绝对称不上好笑，便问：“怎么了？”

见她抬眼望来，他更是想笑又不好意思笑，想藏却也藏不住，只能摇头以对。

她疑惑起来：“到底怎么了？Neil？”

“不，没什么。我不说，说了你会笑话我的。”他渐渐收起笑，重新把平板放到腿上。

她挑眉：“真的吗？”

他态度坚决：“真的，不说。我绝对不要给你笑话我的机会。”

“好吧。”她笑着摇了摇头，亲了亲他脸颊之后，重新埋头看文献。

那个时候，你到底在笑什么呢？Audrey盯着病床上的Neil，在心里想。

“什么时候？”

听到他虚弱的声音，Audrey吓了一跳，呆了呆之后，先是意识到自己把话说了出口，接着后知后觉地发现，他已经醒了。

她微笑道：“感觉怎么样？”

“挺好的。比前一次醒来好多了。”Neil说话稍有些费力，他顿了顿，“我还以为你不会来了。”

这句话让她鼻头一酸。Audrey扯了扯嘴角，试图挤出一点笑容给他看：“手术太多了，抱歉。”

Neil微笑地看着她：“不要说抱歉，我又不怪你。你救了我的命，我谢谢你还来不及。”

感觉到眼前起了雾，Audrey摇摇头：“我不应该在酒吧对你发火，更不应该用职位来压你。我明知道就算我不那么做你也会听我的，却还是对你说了那样的话。”

“没事的，Audrey，我明白。”Neil微笑着安慰她，又岔开话题问她，“刚才我醒来的时候，你在问什么？”

Audrey擦了擦眼角，轻描淡写地说：“我只是想起来，你接我出院之后的那个周末。我们在家看文献，看着看着你忽然笑起来，我当时问你笑什么，你怎么都不肯说，非说我听了会笑话你。”

Neil恍然，然后笑起来：“啊，那次。”

Audrey有些意外：“你还记得？”

“当然。Aud，我只是做了腹腔手术，不是失忆了。我还没有那么老。”Neil假意吃惊地皱了皱眉，然后又笑了。

注意到他亲昵的称呼，Audrey不觉露出了微笑：“那你现在能告诉我了吗？趁你还记得。”

“噢，其实……”Neil显得有些难为情，但迟疑片刻后，他还是点点头，“说出来没什么好笑的。我当时也不是怕你笑话我。是因为那个时候，我脑海里的念头实在太蠢了，我不想吓到你。”

Audrey安静听着。她微微起身，将椅子往前拉了些，以便能离他更近。

“但是既然已经发生了这样的事情，那也就没什么不能告诉你的了。”Neil稍作停顿，缓了缓。他仍然很虚弱，全然不似平时一样神采奕奕。Audrey看得心痛，但等待他即将说出口的话，更是让她心头一紧。

Neil慢慢敛起一贯柔和的神情，正色道：“我当时想，我们两个这样子真好笑，在医院已经整天加班加点，回到家里还要一人抱着一台平板看文献，其中一个还刚刚才出院。我们是不是余生都要这样，两个工作狂，无论什么时候都放不下工作。但是我又觉得这很温馨，除了跟你一起坐在Crowleys之外，没有比这更好的了。如果这就是我们之间的将来，那……真的很幸福……是不是有点蠢？在一起的第一个周末就想余生，说出来真的吓死人了。”他自嘲地笑笑。

看到Neil渐渐收起笑，稍显慌张地望着她的样子，Audrey意识到，随着他说出这番话，她自己脸上的笑，也被她不自觉地收了起来。

“Aud，我当时不说，是不想给你压力。现在说，也不是为了强求什么。”Neil摇摇头，又说，“只是……你知道的，我可以一辈子跟你坐在一起喝威士忌。”

“噢，Neil.”她的身体不受控制地抖动起来，泪水溢出来，滑过脸颊。她看到Neil抬了抬手，又垂了下去。Audrey做了个深呼吸，试着让自己平静一些：“一辈子很长的。”

“是的。一辈子很长。”Neil又微笑起来。那是她熟悉的盛满了爱和信任的笑容。“但我想，它再长，也不过就是一起工作，一起喝酒，一起竞争同一个职位，这样普普通通的日子凑在一起，一辈子就过去了。好吧你赢了外科主任这一次，但还有院长的位置，到时候可说不定是谁会赢。”

“不，不仅是那样。”Audrey摇摇头。她伸出手，扶到他的床沿上：“我很后悔。我一直一直很后悔。我们做了什么傻事啊，好不容易才鼓起勇气走到一起，怎么那么轻易就放弃了。我以为那样就可以不失去你，无论如何至少我们还在彼此身边，还可以在下班之后一起坐在Crowleys喝酒。”

Neil努力把手往前探了探，轻轻握住了她的手。

“但我想要的不止这么多，Neil，我想再试一次。”Audrey说，“我想重新来过，我想要一辈子。工作是很重要，你我都不可能放弃我们在这里的工作，但我们不是非得二选一不可。”

“我们可以两样都要。”Neil用力地握了握她的手，尽管他还无法使出太大的力气，“只是，不要让HR知道。”

Audrey终于笑了：“当然。”

“Aud.”Neil又喊她的名字。

Audrey一边擦眼泪，一边问：“怎么了？”

Neil微笑着，轻轻地问：“Dr. Reznick说你是我的主治医生？”

“是的。Aaron给你做了手术，但我回来之后，他就把你转交给我了。”Audrey点头。

“啊哈。太糟糕了，没昏在救护车上就回到自己工作的医院就是这点不好。人人都认识你，他们不需要看你的身份文件。”Neil摇摇头，很是遗憾。

Audrey盯着他看：“什么？你真的写了吗？纸条？”

Neil动动手指，指着她身后：“当然。跟我的驾照放在一起，你去拿一下。”

Audrey起身，从旁边放着的他的随身物品里，找出钱包，驾照就在夹层里。她回到他床边坐下，拔出驾照，一张稍微有点年代感的小纸条掉到了她腿上。

Neil微笑道：“你可以读读看。”

“如果发生了什么事，请将我送到圣何塞圣文德医院，那里的Dr. Audrey Lim熟知我的情况，我完全信任她的一切医学决策。”她念完了，手不自觉地抖了起来，只好低着头，将纸条和驾照一起塞回了他的钱包里，然后偷偷用手擦了擦眼角。

“Aud，不要哭。”

“我没有哭。”Audrey一边回身将钱包归回原处，一边反驳，“我当初说得没错，你真的是一个难缠的病人，口口声声说信任我的决策，却还是不听我的话，想留在酒吧给别人做手术。”

Neil满脸笑容地望着她：“但我最后还是听从了你的决定。”

“幸好你听了。”

“因为你看着很生气，我担心我不听你的话，你会解雇我。”他开玩笑道。

但这个话题让Audrey有些难过：“我真的不应该那样对你。你不应该被那样对待，还是当着Claire和患者还有救援人员的面。”

“至少你努力压低声音了，我知道。”Neil顿了顿，“而且，我了解你，Aud，我知道你是担心我。我也不应该说那些话，我明知道你是为我好，明知道这是你的专业领域，明知道你的想法是正确的。”

“但是，我要谢谢你。”Audrey轻声说，“谢谢你让Claire来找我，谢谢你信任我。”

“不用谢，你可是全国最好的创伤外科医生之一，我不信任你，还能信任谁呢？”Neil笑了笑，重新握住她空下来的手，打了个呵欠，“我有些困了，还想再睡一会儿。我真是把这十几年的觉都一次睡完了。”

Audrey理解地点点头：“你只是太累了。你睡吧，我就在这里。”

Neil闭上眼睛，但不一会儿又睁开来：“你也很累了，等我睡着之后，你去休息室歇一下吧，我已经度过危险期了，有护士看着就够了。你睡一觉再回来陪我。”

“好。”Audrey点点头，虽然她并不打算这么做。

Neil很快就进入了梦乡。但令Audrey感到奇异的是，不知是梦呓，还是他的睡眠质量糟糕到一直半梦半醒没有真正睡着，总之，他忽然迷迷糊糊地说了一句：“好梦，Audrey.”

于是她也轻声细语地应道：“好梦，Neil.”

—完—


End file.
